


MIDORI NO SUNA 緑の砂

by Son_AviAgreste



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Platonic Romance, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: Meses antes de la invasión de la Arena y el Sonido hacia Konoha, el equipo Gai tiene algunas semanas libres que deciden pasar en Suna.Rock Lee esta ansioso por conocer la acalorada aldea por primera vez, antes de que la frágil relación entre ambas aldeas se fracture.Aunque realmente no esperaba conocer a los nombrados "hermanos de la arena" e hijos del Kazekage, en especial a Gaara, el lindo chico pelirrojo de ojos bonitos al que todos llamaban demonio.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Kudos: 6





	1. ꏳꍏᖘꀤ꓄ꀎ꒒ꂦ 1

**Author's Note:**

> 𑁍Yaoi LeeGaa (Lee x Gaara)
> 
> 𑁍Historia corta.
> 
> 𑁍"Midori no suna" = "Arena verde".
> 
> 𑁍Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Los tres gennins estaban caminando por las acaloradas calles de la Aldea de la Arena. El Hokage les había dado unas cuantas semanas libres, y así, por un acuerdo entre los cuatro integrantes de su equipo, habían decidido pasar sus pequeñas vacaciones en Suna, ya que, pese a que su relación con Konoha era frágil, estas aún no entraban en discordia (incluso Suna seria invitada a los exámenes Chunnin de ese año). Por ello habían elegido ese lugar, pues si ambas aldeas, por algún motivo, entraban en guerra, la oportunidad de conocer la tan conocida Arena se perdería.

El trío se detuvo abruptamente cuando Lee, el segundo integrante más extraño del equipo chocó con una persona y calló de bruces al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa idiota? 

La persona con quien había chocado sujetó al azabache de la parte superior de su leotardo para reclamarle.  
El resto del equipo miraron serios a las dos personas que lo acompañaban. Uno de ellos era una chica rubia y el otro un pelirrojo bajito, el que maltrataba a su compañero era un castaño alto con pintura en la cara. Los tres parecían tener el seño fruncido.

Lee realmente no quería pelear, mucho menos en una aldea vecina cuyas relaciones con la propia eran poco estables; es por ello que cuando el castaño levantó su puño con claras intenciones de encestar le un golpe, solo cerró fuertemente los ojos y volteó la cabeza hacia un lado.  
Afortunadamente Neji había actuado rápido y detuvo el golpe con una mano.

-Le pedire que suelte a mi compañero-. Apretó más fuerte la muñeca que sostenía con si mano y la contraria tembló ligeramente. Tal parecía que el de la Arena se había enfurecido más.

-Kankuro... basta-. Aquella voz, aunque baja y ligera, había sonado fria y atemorizante. Claramente revelando una amenaza. El pelirrojo de la Arena era quien había hablado.

Kankuro retiró su brazo a la vez que Neji lo dejaba libre, aún sin soltar a Lee.  
Lee, al sentir que el puño era bloqueado y escuharía la voz de su compañero, abrió los ojos.   
Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil al verlo. Parecía ser más bajo que él, sus ojos eran de un color entre el azul cielo y jade y su cabello era de un rojo muy bonito. Se había quedado enbobado viéndolo, tanto que ni siquiera había notado que este había hablado y que el castaño frente a él lo amenazaba de muerte si volvía a toparse con él.

No le prestó atención. Una vez se vio libre del agarre de Kankuro se quedó quieto unos segundos. El pelirrojo ya había dado la media vuelta al igual que sus acompañantes.

-¡Espera! -. Los detuvo Lee.

-Lee ¿qué haces?-. Le susurró entre dientes TenTen a su compañero, nerviosa por que este quisiera provocar una pelea. -Deja que se vayan.

-¿Qué quieres?

Esta vez había sido la chica rubia con el gran abanico en su espalda la que le había preguntado con brusquedad.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó ansioso por la respuesta.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? Rarito. Mejor lárgate ya.

"Lee, hazle caso. Vámonos". Le había susurrando TenTen nuevamente. La ignoró.

-No quiero saber el tuyo-. La chica pareció indignada por eso. -Quiero saber el de él-. Señaló a Gaara. Esta vez Temari se sorprendió y su mirada reflejó temor.

-¡No te impor...!

-Gaara-... Le interrumpió el pelirrojo. -Subaku No Gaara... 

Al escuchar su nombre se sonrrojó ligeramente, aLee le pareció un nombre muy lindo. Se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo tenía intenciones de irse así que lo detuvo nuevamente.

-¡Gaara!

Se acercó a pasos poco cautelosos hacia él.  
Gaara pareció notar que el azabache se acercaba a él decidido, entonces pensó que querría retarlo. Estaba bien, si el chico quería ayudarlo a probar su existencia entonces lo haría, después de todo, ese muchacho no representaba ningún peligro para él, fácilmente podría matarlo si quisiera y la arena bloquearía cualquier daño que esté intentará hacerle.  
Pero se sorprendió cuando el azabache lo tomó de las manos y se inclinó un poco a su altura. Comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿por qué la arena no había reaccionado a la clara amenaza? El contrario habló antes de que pudiera intentar retroceder.

-Me llamo Rock Lee. Y tu... Por favor ¡se mi novio!

Los compañeros de Lee solo se planearon la frente, ellos ya sabían que su amigo era bastante raro. Si embargo, las reacciones de los otros dos presentes fueron distintas: Temari se quedó estática en su lugar con los ojos muy abiertos, solo había podido contar un gemido ahogado; mientras Kankuro se estaba ahogando con su propia saliva por la sorpresa.

Gaara también se quedó estático. <<¿Qué?>> Fue lo único que pasó por su mente. No entendía... ¿cómo que novio?... se supone que le pediría un duelo, entonces lo mataría y, una vez más su existencia seria probada en vano. Entonces ¿por qué en lugar de eso le había pedido algo tan loco como lo era ser su novio? 

-Si aceptas, me dedicaré a protegerte con mi vida.

Gaara solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que ser novios se trataba, después de todo aveces veía pasar a algunas parejas por las calles de la aldea, sin embargo, eso era algo que realmente nunca le había interesado, él ya sabía de sobra que su falta de amor se mantendría por el resto de su vida, pues, después de todo era un demonio.  
Entonces ¿por qué de repente se sentía intranquilo y le invadía la necesidad de huir de ese lugar? 

-No.

Fue la simple y seca respuesta que le dio antes de soltarse bruscamente del agarre del contrario y caminar hacia el lado contrario con, inesperadamente para si mismo, se vio tratando que nadie notara la urgencia de irse.

-Kankuro, Temari. Vámonos.

Los nombrados, aún en su asombro, corrieron para alcanzar a su hermano.

-¡¿Po-por qué?! -preguntó Rock Lee en dirección hacia Gaara, pero este lo ignoró.

<> repitió el nombre en su mente. Era el chico más lindo que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Incluso le había parecido más lindo que TenTen. 

Se quedó ahí, deprimido, siendo arrastrado por sus amigos hacia el hotel en el que se hospedaban.


	2. ꏳꍏᖘꀤ꓄ꀎ꒒ꂦ 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee habla con sus compañeros hacerca de Gaara.  
> Gaara no sabe que significa "ser novios".

Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana y TenTen salía del cuarto de baño acomodándose uno de sus moños.  
Recordó quitar su banda ninja y guardarla en su maleta.  
Caminó atraves del corto pasillo de la posada en la que pasaban las noches en dirección a las habitaciones de sus compañeros.  
Esperaba que ya estuvieran listos para salir. Neji se había duchado antes que ella, y estaba segura que Lee ya estaba levantado desde muy temprano, tal y como acostumbraba.

Tocó tres veces en la habitación de Lee pero nadie le respondía así que decidió entrar.

-Lee. Se supone que estamos aquí para descansar, no para que sigas entrenando.

El tono irritado de la castaña era perceptible, pues cuando esta había abierto la puerta, se había encontrado con si compañero azabache en el suelo haciendo lagartijas. Cabe mencionar que, según el conteo de Lee, este ya iba por el 467.  
Realmente a TenTen no le sorprendía. Lee siempre solía ser así.

-Al menos deberías contestar cuando llaman a la puerta-. Replicó cruzándose de brazos.

-No te enojes TenTen-. Se levantó de lo que estaba haciendo y se paró frente a su compañera. -Ya terminé mis ejercicios matutinos.

-Que emoción-. Rodó los ojos. -¡Tienes 10 minutos para alistarte o nos iremos sin ti! Iré por Neji.

TenTen salió de la habitación dejando al peli negro solo.

-Rayos Ten. Tu juventud esta por los suelos-. Negó con los ojos cerrados y después corrió a tomar un baño rápido.

Ya una vez los tres afuera y listos, decidieron encaminarse en dirección a un restaurante donde desayunar. Al parecer el Sunagakure se elaboraba una sopa que no se podía encontrar en otro lugar, y en el itinerario que la chica había previsto estaba el saborear la.

Se sentaron en una mesa en la parte exterior y ordenaron.

-¡Espero que sepa tan deliciosa como la cuentan!-. Exclamó feliz la castaña, pero no obtuvo alguna respuesta. De Neji no le extrañaba, pues este nunca solía conversar, solo opinaba ocasionalmente cuando fuese necesario y los seguía para evitar que se llegaran a meter en problemas; sin embargo estaba sorprendida de Lee, ya que, desde que habían salido de la posada este no había dirigido palabra, siendo él una persona que gustaba de hablar , le preocupaba que algo pudiera pasarle. -¿Sucede algo Lee?

El azabache salió de sus pensamientos y se concentró en la chica.

-No es nada-. Negó. -Solo estaba pensando en el lindo chico de ayer.

La imagen del pelirrojo llegó a su mente y asintió, dando a entender que ella también lo recordaba.

-Ay Lee. Realmente no entiendo que le ves a ese chico. Lo acabas de conocer. Es más... solo lo viste una vez, y te le declaraste en el mismo momento.

-¡Lo sé! Lo sé. Pero hay algo de él que me atrae.

-Sus ojos-... interrumpió Neji. -Eran fríos. No parecían tener pizca de compasión.

-¡Lo vez! Hasta Neji lo entiende. Esa es otra razón Lee. Solo olvidalo.

El peli negro bufó. Negó muy lentamente.

-No. De verdad, hay algo en mi interior que me dice que debo acercarme a él. Puede que Gaara me haya rechazado, ¡pero les aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para acercarme!

A ese punto, Lee ya se había levantado de su asiento con el puño arriba mientras gritaba con determinación. TenTen, con mucha vergüenza hizo que se sentara nuevamente y guardara silencio.

-¡Esta bien! Esta bien. Ya. Solo guarda silencio, que llamas mucho la atención.

En ese momento una mesera llegó con sus platos y los dejó en la mesa.   
<> pensaron los presentes a la vez.

༄𖣘

Temari caminaba junto a Gaara y Kankuro. Acababan de salir de la oficina de su padre después de haber sido llamados por este. Tal parecía que estaba planeando una invasión a Konoha durante los próximos exámenes Chinnin (a los cuales ellos asistirían) y eran de mucha importancia dentro del plan.

Los tres se mantenían callados. Siempre era de esa manera, paseaban en grupo por que eran un equipo (y al parecer eso era importante, según el Kazekage), y permanecían en silencio durante sus trayectos; Gaara era por que no gustaba de hablar para nada -a menos que fuera para amenazar los- y Kankuro y ella no lo hacían por temor a que Gaara se enojara. 

Pero... había algo extraño en el ambiente. Usualmente el aura atemorizante que Gaara portaba los mantenía expectantes y extremadamente cuidadosos en cualquier movimiento que hicieran, sin embargo, Temari sentía que esa aura mortal del pelirrojo había disminuido considerablemente. Hasta se sentía agusto.  
Eso verdaderamente le daba miedo. Ella NUNCA se había sentido de esa forma con la presencia de su hermano.

No lo iba a dejar pasar (pues era algo nuevo), pero tampoco comentaría nada. Esperaba que Kankuro no lo hiciera.

Decidió observarlo con sutileza, tal y como (casi) siempre solía hacerlo sin que el contrario se diese cuenta.  
A Temari le gustaba hacerlo pues este había heredado el atractivo que poseía su madre y, pese a que toda la gente dijera que su hermanito era un demonio, a ella le parecía que tenía el rostro de un Ángel (claro, solo cuando no lo veías a los ojos, ahí si era atemorizante. Y en extremo).   
Esta vez pudo notar que algo no cuadraba. Gaara se veía... ¿pensativo?   
Al menos eso le parecía.

Se atrasó un poco en sus pasos y volteó en dirección a Kankuro quien al instante había captado la indirecta. 

Ambos estaban dudosos. Era obvio que ninguno preguntaría nada, no querían terminar aplastados por arena, pero aún así estaban preocupados. Creían que la posibilidad de que Gaara se saliera de control había aumentado.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Gaara era un lío total. Desde el día anterior algo le había estado dando vueltas y no podía sacarlo de la mente, por que solo tenía un MUY vago significado de lo que lo atormentaba. Además de que se encontraba muy irritado... pero no molesto... pero si confundido. Y el Ichibi no ayudaba en nada pues lo único que hacía era burlarse de él, como siempre lo hacía.

Siguieron caminando por unas cuadras más hasta que se toparon con un restaurante, cuyo establecimiento resguardada a los tres adolescentes con los que se habían topado el día anterior.  
Para la sorpresa de los hermanos de la arena, Gaara había dado la media vuelta y tomado otra ruta. Afortunadamente ninguno de los ninjas de Konoha los había visto.

Kankuro ya más exaltado y con las manos un poco temblorosas se decidió a preguntar:

-Gaara-... El nombrado se detuvo en seco esperando a que este hablase, lo cual solo colocó más tensión en el castaño. -¿hay algo que te moleste? Si lo hay, Temari y yo podemos arreglarlo. 

-¡S-si! No hay necesidad de que te hagas cargo tu-. <> le susurró Temari a su hermano entre dientes.

Gaara se mantuvo quieto, mirando al frente con ojos semi-vacios, como solía hacerlo siempre.

\- Temari-. la nombrada se tensó. -Kankuro-. Esta vez fue él quien se tensó más. -¿Que significa "ser novios"?

<<¿Qué?>> pensó al instante Kankuro.

<> pensó al instante Temari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok. Me pasé toda la mañana escribiendo este capítulo por que las clases no.me dejaban concentrarme. Así que perdón si llego a quedarme algo kk. Aún así no me quejo, me gustó en cierta parte UwU


	3. ꏳꍏᖘꀤ꓄ꀎ꒒ꂦ 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari y Kankuro le explican a Gaara que es un novio.

-"¿Qué significa ser novios?"

Contrario a lo que Kankuro posiblemente pensaba, a Temari esa simple pregunta le había causado muchas sensaciones: la primera era sorpresa, su hermano no era una persona que compartiera sus pensamientos, y mucho menos de ese... tipo; la segunda era emoción, pues le emocionaba saber que al menos Gaara tenía la -aunque fuese mínima- confianza hacia ellos para preguntar algo así; y la última era ternura, le provocaba una tremenda ternura ver a su hermano pidiendo una respuesta hacia una pregunta que comúnmente una persona no haría. Si. Temari se estaba regocijando por dentro...

Mientras la chica pensaba y analizaba, Gaara comenzaba a impacientarse. Él no solía conversar mucho con sus hermanos (a menos que fuese para amenazarlos de muerte), y de verdad le había costado trabajo preguntarles, por que sabía que le tenían miedo y por qué en cierto modo le daba algo de "pena" muy bien disimulada, así que le comenzaba a enojar que ninguno de ellos contestara una simple pregunta.   
Apretó sus puños con algo de fuerza.

\- Olvidenlo-. Les dijo y nuevamente comenzó a andar.

En ese momento Temari quiso darse una palmada en la frente. Miró a Kankuro de reojo (quien aún seguía en shock repitiendo la palabra "¿Qué?" En la mente) y en lugar de golpearse a ella misma, optó por darle un zape en la nuca a su hermano.

-¡Oye! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué me golpeas? Esta vez yo no hice nada...

-¿Eres idiota o que?-. Inmediatamente apuntó en dirección a Gaara. -Vamos.

Ambos corrieron tras él y se colocaron a los lados como siempre solían hacerlo. Los hermanos buscaban la manera de darle una respuesta a su hermanito.

Un silencio incómodo apareció y permaneció durante algunos minutos, entonces Temari continuó el hilo de la pregunta.

-Un novio es... -hizo una pequeña pausa al ver a Gaara tensarse un poco. -Una persona que está contigo por que le gustas...

-Ambos se conocen, se cuidan entre sí y pasan tiempo juntos...

Conforme hablaban, ambos notaron que Gaara cada vez se tensaba más y más mientras apretaba los puños. El aura pasiva se había marchado para dar paso nuevamente a la mortal. Gaara estaba enojado.  
Inmediatamente dejaron de hablar.

El pelirrojo se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que el par también se detuviera.

-No me sigan-. Les habló con brusquedad para después marcharse en otra dirección.

༄𖣘

Gaara marchaba por las calles de Sunagakure hacia ninguna dirección en específico. Su madre quería sangre. Estaba muy enojado y buscaba ir a cualquier lugar en donde pudiera desquitarse; incluso esperaba que alguno de los aldeanos pasara desapercibida su peligrosa aura y se topará en su camino para poder matarlo.  
Conforme pasaba, las calles se vaciaban rápidamente.

Dirigió su vista de reojo hacia una mujer que arrastraba a su hija pequeña dentro de una tienda de ropa y se quedó estático con la mirada en esa dirección, aunque después de ciertos segundos ya no hubiera nada interesante ahí más que la vitrina y el reflejo que daba de sí mismo; eso simplemente le enojó más, ¿por qué no podía tener a alguien que lo quisiera y "protegiera" como esa mujer había hecho con su hija?  
Él sabía la respuesta, la tenía clara desde hace ya muchos años: es por que era un demonio, un demonio que no merecía el amor de nadie.  
Según lo que le habían dicho sus hermanos, un novio te quería, cuidaba y se preocupaba por ti, y es por eso que estaba furioso, pero (por ahora) no con sus hermanos, los aldeanos o él mismo, sino con el chico raro que le había hecho aquella extraña petición de "ser novios".

Retomó su paso en búsqueda del peli negro, decidido a matarlo.

༄𖣘

Desde que pudo hablar con sus amigos, Rock Lee se sentía más alegre que en la mañana.  
Sus ánimos estaban por los cielos (quizá un poco más que siempre. Pero solo un poquito), y ahora lo que mas quería hacer era encontrar a Gaara e intentar conversar con él.

Lo tenía planeado: primero buscaría el momento en que estuviera distraído para acercarse, después intentaría iniciar una conversación en base a la situación, aprovecharía para sacarle algo de información sobre él, y de ser posible lo invitaría a una cita.

Si... era el plan perfecto...

Dió vuelta a la cuadra y lo viró a lo lejos, de espaldas, caminando hacia la misma dirección a la que iba pero mucho más adelante. Sonrió y corrió hacia él. Al estar a pocos metros, disminuyó la velocidad y caminó a pocos pasos por detrás sin que este se diera cuenta.

Pudo notar que la calle estaba vacía y que, de vez en cuando, cuando se topaban con otra persona a lo lejos, está salía huyendo despavorida. Decidió ignorarlo.

Durante la próxima media hora, Lee se pasó siguiendo al pelirrojo sin que este siquiera lo notara (lo cual le pareció muy extraño, ya que, según tenía entendido, el chico era un ninja, por lo que debería de haberlo detectado desde mucho antes -aunque el también era muy silencioso-).

Fue entonces que en una esquina con tres rutas distintas, Gaara se detuvo, mirando en las tres direcciones tratando de decidir hacia cuál de rodar ir.

-¿Qué buscas? -escuchó que le preguntaban a sus espaldas y muy cerca de su oído. Gaara se sobresaltó y usó su arena para lanzarlo varios metros por el aire. -Auch, eso dolió-.

Gaara observó como el peli negro se levantaba del suelo y se sobaba detrás de la cabeza; frunció el ceño y alejó un poco la arena.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Lee al ver que el pelirrojo solo lo miraba en silencio. -¿Te asusté demasiado? -Pero el menor seguía callado. -¿Gaara...?

Intentó posar su mano en la frente del chico pero inmediatamente este reacciono y la sujetó con arena. La arena comenzó a esparcirse alrededor del cuerpo de Lee.

Gaara estiró la mano dispuesto a cerrar el puño y hacer el ataúd de arena.


	4. ꏳꍏᖘꀤ꓄ꀎ꒒ꂦ 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vistazo de la actual relación de los hermanos de la arena con su "padre".  
> Baki llega a tiempo con Gaara y Lee.

—Lo digo en serio padre... Gaara se ha portado de manera inusual los últimos dos días.

—Esa información me es incompetente, ¡tu deber es vigilarlo Temari! Busca la razón de la falla en la bestia y cuando la tengas, entonces vienes y me lo reportas—. A Temari parecieron desagradarle las palabras. Obviamente tenía conocimiento del por qué del extraño actuar de su hermano, y aunque su deber era informar cualquier "anomalía" de Gaara a su padre, le molestaba bastante la forma en que este lo trataba. Realmente pensaba que no era necesario que el Kazekage supiera algo que su hermano se había esforzado en decirles solo a ella y a Kankuro.

Se formó un silencio incómodo.

—¡Eso también va para ti Kankuro! ¡Temari parece ser más eficiente que tu, así que deja de decepcionarte y has las cosas bien por lo menos una vez!— Bien, entendía que su padre quería que ambos cumplieran la misión que se les había otorgado (vigilar a Gaara), pero aquel último comentario había sido maldita mente innecesario, y eso simplemente había hecho que Temari se enfureciera.

—¡Asi como Kankuro hace las cosas tan bien como las hago yo, tampoco puedes insultar a Gaara de una manera tan horrenda! ¡no tienes por que hablarles de ese modo! —gritó con furia. Ella sabía que Kankuro podía llegar a ser muy altivo, presumido y algunas veces distraído, pero no dejaría que degradara a su hermano de ese modo; después de todo ya había permitido que hiciera lo que quisiese con Gaara, y aún así se sentía profundamente arrepentida.

—Tengo la autoridad necesaria para hablarle a quien sea, en especial a mis hijos, como se me de la gana...

—¡Pues deberías saber que tu estúpida autoridad me la paso por e-...!

—¡BASTA! —interrumpió Kankuro de manera abrupta al ver que la situación se había alterado más de lo que esperaba. Las tres personas dentro de la habitación callaron, sin embargo el silencio que se había formado no fue suficiente para romper la enorme tensión. El moreno estaba dolido por lo que había dicho su "padre" y se puso más nervioso al ver que su hermana lo veía con ojos de muerte y la respiración muy agitada.

—Soy tu padre, y el Kazekage —hablo Rasa ya más tranquilo pero aún autoritario. —Y como tal espero que me respetes... No, te ordeno respetarme. Tienes prohibido volver a alzarme la voz sin importar la situación que sea o el lugar en el que te encuentres. Ya que veo que los castigos comunes no funcionan contigo, entonces tendré que ser más severo; la próxima vez que algo así suceda me veré en la necesidad de castigarte de una manera más eficiente.

Temari estaba que rabiaba —aunque ocultaba muy bien el miedo que sintió al escuchar lo ultimo—. Apretó los puños con fuerza temblorosa e hizo una pronunciada reverencia a la vez que tomaba la cabeza de su hermano y lo obligaba a hacer una.

—Como usted ordene, Kazekage-Sama—. Inmediatamente dio la vuelta y con Kankuro a la par, salió de la oficina.

Después de doblar la esquina y de asegurarse que nadie estaba mirando, Temari se permitió derrumbarse y arrodillarse en el suelo. Kankuro se sintió impotente; su hermana tenía un carácter muy fuerte —esa era una de las razones por la que la admiraba—, tan fuerte que en ocasiones podía enfrentarse a su padre, algo que él (cobardemente) nunca podría hacer.   
Destrozado y sin poder hacer nada más, se arrodilló junto a Temari, y tratando de consolarla la abrazó.

༄𖣘

Baki no era alguien chismoso ni mucho menos entrometido. Tenia en cuenta que su deber como mano derecha del Kazekage implicaba saber muchas "cosas", y no solo a nivel político, sino que a nivel familiar. Es por ello que él más que nadie sabía que Lord Rasa no era el mejor padre que haya conocido, o el padre ejemplar que muchos en la aldea creían.   
Así que cuando fue llamado al despacho de su líder, no le pareció extraño ver salir de ahí a una Temari furiosa y a un Kankuro afligido, y tampoco le pareció extraño que el Kazekage le ordenara hacer que Gaara volviera a su casa.

Es por ello que se encontraba en las calles de la aldea buscándolo. El hecho de que Gaara, siendo la persona tan mentalmente inestable y sanguinaria que es, estuviera rondando solo por quien sabe dónde era bastante preocupante.

Baki dobló una esquina y lo reconoció de espaldas a él, camino a un ritmo un poco más acelerado para llegar y cuando estuvo muy cerca se encontró con una aterradora (pero nada extraña, siendo Gaara la persona que es) escena: Gaara a punto de matar a alguien con su arena, una persona que reconoció como uno de los ninjas de la Hoja que habían pedido permiso para vacacionar en Suna hace tan solo unos días.

—Gaara... —interrumpió cuando el nombrado estaba a punto de cerrar el puño. Este solo lo miró de reojo con enojo. —¿Tienes idea de quién es él?

A Gaara realmente no le importaba quien era ese tipo, lo único que quería era matarlo, impregnar su arena con su sangre.

—No me importa —ignoró e intento volver a lo que hacía antes. Lee estaba cubierto totalmente de arena, se removió bruscamente intentando liberarse, apenas podía respirar (por lo que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna) y alcanzaba a escuchar muy poco.

—A menos que quieras ocasionar un conflicto grave entre la Hoja y la Arena, entonces te recomiendo que lo sueltes —interrumpió nuevamente. Baki aveces maldecía su trabajo por hacerlo hacer ese tipo de cosas y se agradecía a si mismo por tener un muy buen autocontrol sobre sí.

Gaara pareció pensarlo un poco <> pensó el del turbante. El pelirrojo deshizo su agarre de arena y Lee calló al suelo en un golpe seco dando fuertes jadeos para recuperar aire. 

Gaara siguió sin pronunciar palabra. Baki estaba seguro que si no fuera por que apreciara muchos vida, le reclamaría al chico por hacer algo tan imprudente y no mostrarse arrepentido (o sin signos de habla, por que en sus adentros admitía que eso era desesperante).

—Se te ordena regresar a casa.

Se dio la vuelta.

—Ese lugar no es mi casa —murmuró para si mismo, aunque posiblemente los dos lo hayan escuchado.

El pelirrojo se alejó a paso tranquilo del lugar, preguntándose: ¿por qué su arena se había comportado de esa forma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que acabamos de entrar a la fase en la que Lee va a comenzar a cuestionarse sobre Gaara.  
> Y vimos que la relación entre Temari, Kankuro y Rasa no es para nada buena.
> 
> Originalmente, cuando Baki mencionó sobrel el posible conflicto que Gaara podría provocar entre ambas aldeas, Gaara diria: "—De cualquier modo es inevitable." Refiriendose a la próxima invasión del Oto y Suna a Konoha y después se iría. Pero mientras escribía la cosa quedo de otro modo y ya no pude incluir la frase UwU
> 
> Además, no sé por qué, pero escribir este capítulo me pareció relativamente fácil.   
> De cualquier modo intento que ninguno de los capítulos esté por debajo de las 1000 palabras.


End file.
